Una eternidad sin ti
by Haru Kiranova
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarías por amor? -SasoDei-
1. Ventana

Tontos sin remedio, todo aquello que no conocen sólo, lo destruyen. No merecen ser llamados humanos.

Ahora todo cobra sentido, todas sus hipocresías, sus halagos y ayudas falsas. Jamás debí confiar en ellos, ahora, en este lugar, estaremos destinados a perdernos nuevamente.

-Corre, ¡Huye de aquí antes de que te encuentren conmigo!

-Claro que no, no nos rendiremos, aún hay esperanza.

-No lo entiendes, si te pierdo, seré desdichado una vez más. Una eternidad más, no creo poder soportar.

-Esperar por mí, ¿No merece la pena?

-Por supuesto, amor mío.

-Entonces, abrázame y bésame, como si esta fuera la última vez que nos veremos, y olvida lo que nos están haciendo, no es su culpa el atacar lo que no comprenden.

Claro que ésta será nuestra última ocasión juntos, pero te prometo, que te buscaré, jamás permitiré que nos separen las barreras del tiempo, y fiel a tu decisión, haré como si nada hubiera sucedido.

La temperatura del lugar comenzó a elevarse. Enormes llamaradas cubrían cada rincón y avanzaban rápidamente a causa de la paja empapada de alcohol esparcida por el suelo. La única puerta de madera parecía la boca de un dragón escupiendo fuego por todos lados, y un grupo de estúpidos humanos aguardaba el momento en que saliéramos corriendo por la única salida, pero al comprender que incluso afuera no estaríamos seguros, unimos nuestros labios y entrelazamos las manos por última vez.

_**Una eternidad sin ti – Capítulo 1  
**_

-Señores, les presento a un nuevo alumno. Viene del prestigioso colegio del este. Vamos, preséntate a la clase.

Lo último que quería escuchar ese día eran las estupideces del barullo grupal que, con curiosidad, hablaban de lo guapo que era nuestro nuevo compañero. En fin, es parte de mi vida diaria. Por fortuna, siempre me he sentado al lado del gran ventanal del aula, así que perderme en las nubes no es tan difícil. El viento sopla con intensidad haciendo claro que ya estamos en otoño, aunque el extenuante calor del sol nos trate de decir lo contrario. Lanzo un suspiro ante tal belleza natural, desearía no estar más en este martirio llamado escuela.

-Ay- Grité cuando un trozo de tiza golpeó mi frente. Voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta de que el profesor llenaba el pizarrón de letras desconocidas para mí. Cuando recuperé por completo mi conciencia, me percaté que todos me miraban. Inconscientemente me levanté de la silla y mi cuerpo se hallaba tenso. Rápidamente me reincorporé y di una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Ah Deidara- Dijo el maestro con un suspiro -Si sigues asi, jamás terminarás la escuela.

Aquellas palabras iban supuestas a infligir cierta preocupación en mi, de tal forma que me esforzara más, pero por alguna razón no le di importancia. Me senté nuevamente en mi lugar con resignación y dirigí la mirada al frente, con tal de disimular mi poco interés por la literatura extranjera. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y la sentía un poco más pesada que nunca. Me sentía tan aburrido que lanzaba suspiros por todos lados, seguro que fueron más de cien en los diez minutos que me mantuve despierto.

De alguna manera me sentía dormido pero lograba aún escuchar la molesta voz del profesor acompañado del murmullo de los alumnos que comentaban cosas totalmente tontas. Una voz en especial llamó mi atención, una voz madura y profunda que llamaba mi nombre.

-Deidara, despierta. Si el profesor te ve no te dará una segunda oportunidad.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y de entre las sombras de mis pestañas revelaba la figura de algo muy cercano a un ángel.

Sus rojizos cabellos alborotados se alzaban en el aire mientras que unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su frente. Sus ojos destacaban de entre la pálida piel de su rostro, eran de un claro y brillante color marrón, y tan profundos como su melodiosa voz. La forma aún curvada de su rostro lo hacía parecer un niño, pero era el niño más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía mi boca abierta de la sorpresa y, aunque a mí me pareció un segundo, habían pasado ya unos minutos. Me apresure a quitar mi expresión deslumbrada por sus hermosas facciones y traté de decir hola, pero el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase llegó y se llevó consigo mi oportunidad de hablarle a tan lindo chico.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. Las chicas de la clase se miraron confundidas las unas a las otras al ver cuán rápido había desaparecido.

Hice lo mismo que él y recogí mis cosas. Me levanté y estiré un poco los músculos. Es sorprendente cuanto estrés provocan tantas horas de clase y, por fortuna, esta era la última.

Le dirigí una mirada más a mi querida ventana para apreciar la forma de las nubes y se me ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. En el centro del patio de la escuela, rodeado de una verde y circular área de pasto, se hallaba un hermoso árbol de cerezo sin flores y a su lado, opacando la belleza del paisaje, el pequeño cuerpo del chico nuevo se recargaba pesadamente con la mano en una posición de total desolación.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la plaza escolar, en el árbol, no había ya nada.


	2. Notas

En aquel instante, miles de pétalos salieron de la nada y cubrieron mi visión. En cuanto el viento los dispersó, ante mis ojos, estaba un cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Los símbolos dibujados por todo el suelo eran de un lenguaje extraño para mí. Triángulos y números estaban tallados sobre los troncos de madera podrida. Regadas por doquier, había dagas de distintos tamaños.

Levanté una mano y estaba completamente roja. Lentamente dirigí la mirada hacia abajo y, enterrada en mi estómago, se encontraba una espada de dorada empuñadura, cubierta de aquel líquido vital. Mi otra mano temblorosa, se hallaba sosteniendo un libro de duras tapas color hueso, las fuerzas se me fueron y lo dejé caer. Golpeó el suelo y alcancé a ver las amarillentas páginas centrales cubiertas de letras negras. Mi visión se torno borrosa y el largo vestido blanco que portaba se coloreaba más y más rojo.

En cuanto me temblaron las piernas, caí sobre mi pecho sin ser capaz poner las manos. El golpe de la espada la hizo clavarse aún más en mi cuerpo, pero ya no sentía el dolor. Cerré los ojos y la silueta ensangrentada seguía ahí, en el suelo.

Aún consciente, escuché unos débiles pasos acercarse a mí.

_**Una eternidad sin ti - Capitulo 2**_

Al entrar al aula, pude ver su figura sentada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Lucía el uniforme con tal elegancia que lo hacía parecer una persona de muy alta sociedad. Sus cabellos despeinados no encajaban en aquella fachada refinada, pero lo hacía lucir más rebelde y, por tanto, más atrayente. El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse atrajo su atención y sus ojos, tan perfectos como su cuerpo, se posaron sobre mí con interés.

Me observaba como si hubiera olvidado ponerme pantalones esta mañana. Caminé nervioso hasta mi ligar y en ningún momento apartó la vista de mí. Me dejé caer sobre el asiento y colgué la mochila con un solo movimiento. Levanté el rostro al techo en señal de pensamiento. Noté que me seguía viendo y conté hasta diez antes de voltearlo a ver.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y dibujó una sonrisa infantil. Me sorprendía lo inocente que parecía, pero me irritaba aquella acción.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté con un poco de enfado.

-Nada, es sólo que,-Contesto aún sonriendo y con las manos en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban en línea recta a los míos.-eres muy divertido.

Aquello aumentó la cuenta de enojo del día. Cerré los puños pero, por alguna extraña razón, me eché a reír. Pronto, acompañó mis risas y por un momento olvidé que había más gente ahí. Seguro que todos nos miraban con extrañeza pero, ¿A quién le importaba?

Nos calmamos y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que derramó por la risa. Tomando aire y con las manos en el estómago, parecía ahora más que nunca un niño pequeño.

-Siento haber dicho eso- Dijo disculpándose pero aún con el ánimo de hacia unos instantes.- ¿Te incomodé?

-No te preocupes, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía asi, me has alegrado el día.

-Bueno, creo que he hecho una buena acción.

No pudo concluir su broma pues el maestro interrumpió el ruido del salón. Todos se dirigieron a sus lugares y la clase dio inicio. Regresé a mi rutina normal y cabeceaba de nuevo. En cuanto me di cuenta, sacudí la cabeza. No podía seguir durmiéndome en clases, así que mire por la ventana una vez más. El sol apenas se notaba detrás de las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo. Una imagen deprimente y, al mismo tiempo, señal de la lluvia que se aproximaba, lo cual era perfecto pues hacía meses que no caía ni una sola gota.

Aquellos inútiles pensamientos se vieron cortados con un leve golpe en mi nuca. Un trozo de papel rodo por mi mesa y se detuvo justo al lado de mi cuaderno que permanecía en blanco. Miré a mi lado y, aún mirando al frente, el chico nuevo me guiñó un ojo.

Impacientemente abrí la nota y decía con una letra hermosa y adornada:_**"¿No has dormido suficiente?"**_

Me apresuré a susurrar mi respuesta, sabiendo que prestaba atención a mí aparentando seguir la clase. **"No"**

Encogió los hombros en lo que yo interpreté como un **¿Por qué?, ** mi respuesta iba a ser demasiado larga como para murmurarla exponiendo mis secretos a la clase, así que saqué un cuaderno de hojas decoradas para escribir mi respuesta.

En el margen de las páginas había impresas vacas de color azul, ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque la compre, pero esas vacas eran graciosas, en su momento. Restándole importancia me apresuré a escribir con una letra lo más legible posible.

"_**Pues verás, desde que he sido pequeño jamás he soñado cuando duermo, o al menos no recuerdo mis sueños. Pero desde hace unas semanas, mis sueños son tan reales. Me da un poco de miedo."**_

Hice un rollo con el papel y se lo lancé en cuanto el maestro se distrajo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y se rió un poco, no supe si por las decoraciones o por mi caligrafía. En un segundo ya lo había leído y escribió en el reverso con una pluma que parecía antigua. Me imitó y lo lanzó hacía mi en cuanto el profesor se dio media vuelta. Mis dedos eran un poco más torpes asi que tardé un poco más en abrir el papel perfectamente enrollado.

"_**¿Y qué has soñado?, ¿No me digas que en vacas? Porque de ser asi deben ser sueños muy extraños."**_

Maldije el día en que mi madre me convenció de comprar cuadernos en aquella tienda de ofertas. Arranqué otra página y esbocé rápidamente una explicación.

"_**Pues en parte han sido sueños asi. Soñé incluso que era jefe de la mafia, ¿Qué clase de persona sueña eso? Pero no es ese sueño el que me despierta todas la noches, es uno mucho peor."**_

Esta vez su respuesta fue más rápida, pues sólo escribió unas pocas palabras.

"_**Hablaremos después. **_

_**24"**_

-A ver joven Deidara, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-Ah, eh…-Comencé a balbucear al ver que todo el pizarrón estaba en una lengua completamente desconocida para mí: Números. Entonces dije sin pensar –Veinticuatro.

-¿Qué?...Muy bien. Siga poniendo atención así y seguro sobresaldrá en poco tiempo. Bien, sigamos. Aquí deberán…

Las palabras del maestro se fueron haciendo más silenciosas con mi sentimiento de alivio, hasta el punto de arrullarme perfectamente y sentirme adormilado. Volteé a la derecha y moví los labios diciendo "gracias". Sólo soltó una sonrisa y siguió tomando apuntes.

Las horas pasaron más lentamente pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Contemplaba las aves pasar y recordé que debía hablar con el chico nuevo.

Dirigí la mirada hacia un lado pero ya no estaba. En mi mesa estaba una de las páginas de mi libreta decorada estaba doblada por la mitad. La abrí como si temiera que fuera a explotar y, con unas letras negras muy marcadas decía el mensaje:

"_**Me tengo que ir. "Hablaremos después" significa después de clases. Te espero en la entrada.**_

Me burlaba de mi mismo. Ya no me reconocía estando emocionado porque un chico me esperara en la salida. ¿Acaso no soy hombre?, él sólo quiere un amigo.

Las clases restantes eran sólo geografía e historia, asignaturas completamente teóricas y por tanto, sólo debía esperar pacientemente a que el maestro dejara de hablar. Una vez más, miraba por mi ventana, observando como a lo lejos se elevaban grises edificios de mediana altura.

Cuando tocó la campana que anunciaba el final del día, observe la multitud reunida en la puerta de la escuela y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Corrí y salté los escalones de tres en tres para llegar más rápido. Me recordaba al día anterior, me había apresurado igual que ahora, y por la misma persona.

Rugiendo el motor debajo de las piernas del chico nuevo, estaba una flamante motocicleta de color negro, relucía y se reflejaba en las miradas sorprendidas de los demás estudiantes.

Vestido con una camiseta color blanco y unos pantalones negros, se encontraba el chico nuevo montando aquella bestia. En su mano estaba un casco negro, parte del conjunto con la motocicleta, que parecía bastante nuevo.

Empujando al gentío reunido, llegué al frente y me encontré tres pasos alejado de él. Me lanzó otro casco de color rojo con una franja blanca y me grito que subiera. Aquella escena me avergonzaba pero, si subía ahora, me ahorraría el que lo dijera de nuevo y me apenara más.

En cuanto me senté, sentí las vibraciones de la máquina en todo mi cuerpo e inconscientemente me abracé al cuerpo del piloto. Jamás sentí tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Poco a poco la velocidad aumento mientras la gente nos abría camino. En cuanto no había ya nadie enfrente, aceleró lo más que pudo y nos alejamos del lugar.


	3. Lágrimas

-¿Deidara?

Escuche una dulce voz pronunciar mi nombre, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Estaba en algún lugar oscuro y, sin embargo, lograba ver perfectamente mi cuerpo iluminado.

-¡Deidara!

La voz se tornó desesperada y comenzó a gritar. Aquella oscura habitación se fundió en miles de rosados pétalos. Cubrieron el suelo y comenzó a llover.

-Oh no, esto está muy mal. ¡Despierta!

La transparente y gentil lluvia se volvió más fuerte y, combinándose con las flores del suelo, cambió su tonalidad a un rojo intenso, un mar rojo sangre. Manchando mis descalzos pies.

Cómo en cámara rápida, comenzó a desaparecer todo, y del suelo, brotaron miles de tallos con un pequeño botón sobre ellos, a punto de florecer. Lentamente se abrieron, y en el centro de cada flor, había un ojo derramando espesas lágrimas color carmín.

-¡Deidara!

Sobresaltado, me levan de un salto con un fuerte aullido, que resonó en las paredes de roca que estaban frente a mí. Volteé a mi espalda y vi al pelirrojo con la mirada llena de preocupación. Mi espiración era mucho más agitada de lo normal, casi jadeante. Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Un sabor extraño inundó mi nariz y boca, era una sensación nauseabunda. Sin poder contenerme, di una fuerte tos me atacó e inconscientemente, me llevé la mano a la boca. En un momento, una fuerte cantidad de alguna sustancia líquida salió despedida y, chocando con la palma de mi mano, salto por todos lados, manchando tanto mi camisa como mis cabellos. Temblorosamente levanté la mano, ahora teñida de color naranja. Me sentí mareado y caí al suelo de rodillas.

-Oh por Dios. Deidara, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien? ¡Cómo demonios crees que estoy bien!-Dije en un arrebato de enojo mientras cerraba mis puños y los sostenía frente a mí, amenazante.

_**Una eternidad sin ti - Capitulo 3**_

-¿Ah?- Alcancé a decir al ver que había recuperado mis fuerzas. El anaranjado líquido aún goteaba de mis dedos y, con asco, me quite la camisa para secarme. Por debajo, no llevaba más que una delgada y casi transparente camiseta blanca. Doy gracias a que en aquel lugar, el sol brillaba en lo alto.

Aquel lugar, ¿Cómo más le podría decir? No estaba muy seguro de dónde estábamos. Habíamos conducido por casi dos horas sin rumbo fijo. Hábilmente recorría las carreteras sin que yo identificara nuestro destino. Después de un tiempo, a lo lejos, comenzó a aparecer una hermosa y verde colina y, en la punta de ella, se elevaban las cuatro torres de un antiguo castillo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el pavimentado camino se había transformado en una complicada terracería.

-Sí, creo que fue una pregunta demasiado estúpida. Lo siento – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. En sus ojos brillaba la inocencia de un chiquillo, pero sus ropas alcanzaban a decir lo contrario. –Toma, cúbrete con esto – me dijo, y lanzó el suéter del uniforme. Ahora recuerdo que esta aura tan tropical me hizo quitármelo.

-Oh, gracias. –Dije casi apenado.-Dime, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-En resumen, llegamos, te mareaste, dormiste en mi regazo, comenzaste a convulsionarte, te levantaste y, eso es todo.

-Oh, no puede ser.- Me sonrojé - ¿Cómo lo permitiste?

-No te preocupes, el vómito no me alcanzó, así que no hay problema.-Respondió sonriendo y burlándose secretamente.

-No, eso no.- Hizo una cara extrañada.-¿Por qué dejaste que durmiera sobre ti? Que apenante, para dos chicos.

Comenzó a reír muy fuerte, haciendo que me doliera aún más la cabeza. Un zumbido atravesó mi oído y me tiré al suelo. Me molestaba que se riera de mí, pero no estaba de humor como para discutir– Creo que necesito descansar. Mientras tanto, puedes comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que es lo justo. Pero te estás perdiendo del paisaje. Si no lo contemplas ahora, la noche lo borrará pronto.

Elevé la vista y pude ver las nubes coloreadas de un rojizo muy pálido. ¿Ocaso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? En ese momento no me importó. Las copas de los arboles bloqueaban mi vista y la cálida brisa llenaba cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Sin poder contenerlo, cerré los ojos y el sonido de las hierbas al contacto con el viento, hacían una hermosa canción que, en un instante, calmaron mis nauseas y me hicieron sonreír.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero no me gusta dar tantos rodeos, así que te diré exactamente lo que sucede. Deidara, tú, me gustas. Desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho más del que tú podrías creer.

Aquellas palabras interrumpieron mi momento de paz y me hicieron abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Estuve a punto de contestar algo, pero me interrumpió con su suave voz.

-Sí, tanto tiempo. He esperado tanto por ti. El destino no quiere que estemos juntos. No sabes cuánto dolor he sentido. Cuántas noches he llorado. Cuanto tiempo he aguardado.

Su mirada parecía tan solitaria que por un momento, llenó mi corazón de nostalgia. Un fuerte golpe en mi pecho me hizo inclinarme y respirar muy hondo. ¿Qué es esta sensación?

Se levantó de su lugar, y una casi invisible lágrima brillo en su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente a mi, y me tomó por la barbilla. Y dijo seductoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

Justo antes de acercarse a mí y juntar sus labios con los míos. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y llevé mis manos a su espalda, aferrándome fuertemente mientras las suyas jugaban con mi aún húmedo cabello. Cerré una vez más los ojos, tratando de contar el tiempo, pero me era imposible concentrarme en alguna otra cosa.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo lancé lejos con un golpe en su pecho. Era muy duro, a simple vista no se puede suponer. Tal vez mis manos sufran un tiempo. Pero más importante, ¿Por qué rayos le seguí el juego? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Me levanté, y comencé a correr colina abajo. No quería voltear para encontrarme a ese sujeto. No, yo soy hombre, no puedo besar a otro chico. Jamás lo permitiría, pero entonces, ¿Por qué?

Lloraba, sentía las gotas caer a mi espalda, como si dejara un rastro de humedad. No sabía cómo escapar de ahí, pero aún asi, seguía corriendo. Levanté la vista y el hermoso cielo había desaparecido y las tinieblas de la noche cubrían cada rincón del mundo. Las nubes cubrían cualquier rastro de estrellas y aquella cálida brisa, se transformó en un helado y fuerte viento.

Sentía la luz de la luna golpear mi espalda y veía mi sombra reflejada en el camino de tierra frente a mí. Corriendo con el brazo sobre mis ojos, qué patético, pero lo seguía haciendo. Seguí corriendo hasta que un brillo atravesó frente a mi junto al sonido de un claxon y el gritó enojado del conductor de un automóvil.

Había ya llegado a la carretera. Di media vuelta, y la hermosa colina había ya desaparecido con la oscuridad. No me importaba, continúe de frente, caminando sin rumbo a la orilla de la carretera. Tratando de encontrar algún señalamiento que me dijera el camino, hasta que, frente a mi, se encontraba un diminuto cartel que decía: **"Restantes: 100Km"**

Era natural, si en motocicleta hicimos dos horas, probablemente caminando serían unas ocho. Nunca había sido un buen corredor y sin lugar a dudas mi resistencia no era muy buena. Di un fuerte suspiro, y continúe, sin descansar. Era una labor titánica, pero al final y sin saber cómo, me encontraba señalamientos que marcaban cada vez menos distancia. **"50Km", "20Km", **contaba mientras mis piernas se movían ya automáticamente. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente frío. Si algún atacante quisiera hacerme algo, ahora sería el momento justo.

Con completo desanimo, se elevó frente a mí el cartel de **"Bienvenidos"** a la entrada de la ciudad. Me recargué en el poste que lo sostenía, y caí rendido. Serían ya las tres de la mañana, tal vez más.

La luna proyectaba su luz en el suelo y una sombra pasó rápidamente, antes de que yo cerrara los ojos.


	4. Cicatriz

Esta no es la clase de lugar que alguien escogería para pasar una velada. Las alfombras color rojo oscuro del suelo estaban manchadas por miles de sustancias de diferentes tipos, entre limpiadores, bebidas y sangre. Habían ya manchado buena parte de ella.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas por varias capas de papel tapiz, sin embargo, en algunos lugares aun se notaba el color anterior o bien, estaba completamente desnudo el cemento. Cuadros baratos intentaban darle un toque de elegancia pero, por desgracia, sólo hacían relucir la poca calidad de este lugar. En realidad no me importaba, eran cosas de negocios y tenía que soportarlas.

La puerta estaba hecha de madera y descansaba sobre un marco viejo y ennegrecido. Las perillas que la mantenían cerrada eran de simple aluminio recubiertas de una pintura dorada que, por cuestión del uso, había sido desprendida y dejaba ver el plateado pálido debajo de ella.

La puerta hizo un chirrido mientras se deslizaba hacía atrás, hasta que chocó con una maceta que tenía una planta artificial llena de polvo. Con un switch, encendía las luces del lugar que no eran más que lámparas sobre un candelabro en el centro del techo color amarillo. Los muros de la habitación, al igual que los del pasillo, eran de un color violeta muy fuerte y desesperante a la vista.

Caminamos a lo que sería nuestra posada por las próximas cuatro horas, tal vez más, si es que tiene suficiente dinero para satisfacer mis costos.

Pegada a la pared, estaba una cama enorme, la cabecera era de madera pintada y barnizada de color blanco, con un gran espejo que reflejaba casi toda la pared opuesta. En ambos lados del colchón, que parecía bastante acogedor, estaban puestos dos burós del mismo color y, encima de cada uno, había una lámpara bastante sencilla.

Volteé y, sobre la pared, la ventana se encontraba abierta. Iluminando una parte de la habitación, un enorme anuncio estaba justo a la derecha de nuestra habitación, haciendo el molesto sonido que hacen las parpadeantes luces neón. Me dispuse a cerrarla, y cuando tomé las cortinas entre mis manos, no pude evitar entristecerme un poco al ver la palabra "Hotel" en aquel anuncio.

-Deidara, ¿Ocurre algo?

Rápidamente me sequé las pocas lágrimas teniendo cuidado de no arruinar mi maquillaje. –No, en absoluto señor. ¿Le gustaría comenzar ya?

-Si no te importa, quisiera platicar un momento contigo.

Dijo, al momento que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y me invitaba a imitarlo a su lado. Lo hice.

Dos largas horas pasaron y lo que me contaba era simplemente irracional, pero lo decía de una manera tan seria y fluida, que sus palabras parecían cada vez más convincentes.

-No me crees, ¿Cierto?

-No es eso, es que simplemente no es lógico.

-Créeme, desde aquel instante la palabra "lógica" dejo de estar en nuestros vocabularios.

Agaché la mirada sin saber por qué. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Me recosté sobre el colchón y los cubrí con mis manos, en un intento de asimilar todo aquello.

Hasta que su voz interrumpió mi espacio personal y me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-Te mostraré como tu cuerpo recuerda más que tu mente.

Y sentí sus ropas hacer contacto con las mías, haciendo un pequeño sonido con el roce de las prendas. No podía moverme, por un lado me sentía desconcertado, y por el otro, este era mi trabajo.

Acercó su rostro al mío y abrió sus pequeños parpados, mostrando sus brillantes ojos color café. La poca distancia entre nuestras bocas se acortó lentamente, hasta que sentí el contacto de nuestros labios.

Era una sensación mágica, mi cuerpo se movía por instinto ante aquella reacción en el estómago. ¿Amor? No podía saberlo, jamás lo había sentido antes, pero de alguna forma, estaba ahora segura de una cosa, lo que me había contado, todas aquellas disparatadas historias, eran verdaderas.

Mi cuerpo irradiaba calor y sentí como si mis ropas pesaran cada vez más. Me quité rápidamente la falda larga, ayudada por ese chico. Uno a uno, quitó delicadamente los botones de mi apretada camisa rosa con una mano, mientras con la otra revolvía suavemente mis largos y rubios cabellos. Yo por mi parte, ocupaba mis manos en acariciar su espalda y su pecho a la vez, tan duros y fríos como una roca.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos estuvimos desnudos y listos para ir más allá. Me miró nuevamente a los ojos y me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo con su melodiosa y resonante voz.

-Por supuesto.

Y nos entregamos el uno al otro, con un sentimiento cercano al amor, o quizás algo mucho más profundo.

Comenzamos con un enérgico beso. En aquella muestra de amor estaban concentradas toda la pasión y lujuria de nuestras vidas. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda y la frotaba con afán, y yo hacía lo mismo con sus rojizos cabellos alborotados.

Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuello y sus helados dedos me hacían excitar mucho más, exhalando gritos de placer y algunos "te amo" se me escaparon.

Nos complacimos el uno al otro, casi por turnos por unos minutos, anhelando que la cuenta atrás terminara y llegara el momento de unirnos de verdad.

Y asi fue. Sentir la calidez de su entrada en mí fue más que espectacular. Sus rítmicos movimientos me hacían mover las caderas cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, deseando que el momento nunca llegara a su fin.

Probé tal vez mil veces de su saliva, jamás me llegué a cansar de sus besos.

Hasta que, al final, llegó el momento de culminar. Nuestro fuerte abrazo se deshizo y echamos hacia atrás la cabeza, curvando la espalda y gritando de placer por unos instantes, antes de regresar a nuestra posición frente a frente, y unirnos en otro beso, más dulce que los anteriores.

Exhaustos, descansábamos recostados en la cama. El bullicio de las calles era más leve, por lo que sería ya muy tarde. Los autos pasaban acompañados por el sonido del anuncio luminoso y el habitual ruido de patrullas cruzando las calles.

Me sobresalté al ver que se levantaba y se metía al baño. El ruido de la regadera no duró más de un minuto y, salió cubierto por una toalla solamente. Se sentó en un sofá al lado contrario de la cama, de frente a mí.

Sus cabellos mojados cubrían su frente y, al estar agachando la cabeza, ocultaban su expresión, aunque la ausencia de su blanca sonrisa le daba un aire muy triste. Las diminutas gotas de agua resbalaban por los gruesos mechones y caían para impactarse y humedecer la alfombra.

Levantó la cabeza y esbozó una enorme y fingida sonrisa.

-Ha llegado el momento. Discúlpame, esto es todo. Nos veremos…después. –Dijo, le costó un poco decir la última palabra, ya que sabía que ese "después" no representaba una semana o un año, sino una eternidad más para él.

Traté de levantarme y darle un abrazo, pero mi espalda seguía pegada a las sabanas y mi cuerpo no respondía como yo hubiera querido.

Secando las zonas aun mojadas de su cuerpo, caminó por la habitación recolectando su vestimenta. Comenzó a ponérsela, sin dejarme ver su rostro mientras lo hacía. Y yo permanecía inmóvil en aquel lugar.

Al final, recogió su hermoso sombrero adornado con una pluma, y se lo colocó elegantemente, justo antes de que un sonido inundara la habitación, terminando con lo que sería la primera y la última vez que nos veríamos.

Las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules traspasaban por la delgada cortina de la ventana y hacían que las sombras de los muebles se tambalearan por todos los muros, haciéndolos bailar de una manera muy tétrica y a la vez hermosa.

El ruido de las sirenas se detuvo y dio lugar a una voz de alguna persona hablando a través de un altavoz:

-No oponga resistencia, sabemos que está ahí.

El galante hombre parecía resignado y aun sonreía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y aguardó frente a ella. Las pisadas en las escaleras se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas y, de la nada, dos hombres enormes y corpulentos aparecieron y lo tomaron de los brazos, llevándolos a su espalda.

-Señor, temo que debe acompañarnos.-Dijo al momento que colocaba unas relucientes esposas de metal. No oponía resistencia, tal vez era aceptación, o tal vez ya sabía que esto pasaría.

Caminaron hacia el pasillo y me convertí en parte de la decoración del lugar. Mi conciencia regresó y corrí hacia la ventana, sólo cubierta por la sucia y amarillenta sabana del hotel. Abrí las cortinas y la luz neón me cegó un momento. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y miré hacia abajo.

Tres vehículos color negro aguardaban la salida de los dos uniformados con el chico atado. La gente se había reunido ya alrededor de los autos y en sus rostros, se notaba un gran alivio. Tal vez esta era la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, y por eso se alegraban de saber que algún delincuente fuera atrapado.

Se abrió la puerta de atrás de una de las patrullas y pusieron dentro a aquel hombre del traje. Empujando su cabeza adentro y cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él. Mi boca estaba abierta al igual que mis ojos, pero en ningún momento volteó a verme.

Reanudando el estridente sonido de las sirenas, las patrullas se alejaron del lugar y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Para entonces, mis ojos estaban ya cubiertos de lágrimas. Me tiré al suelo y lloré desconsoladamente clamando su nombre. Pataleaba y golpeaba maldiciendo el momento en el que lo conocí, sabiendo que si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estaría sufriendo.

Cuando las lágrimas se convirtieron en un caudal y mis gemidos cesaron, dirigí la mirada al rincón, justo a un lado de la lámpara, dentro de una hermosa funda de piel, se encontraba la que fuera tal vez la única salida a esta tristeza.

El negro y grasiento metal sonreía y me atraía hacía él. La habitación estaba sola. Caminé como un zombi y tome la pesada arma con mis manos.

Jugueteaba delineando con mis blancos dedos el borde curvo de la pistola. Era curioso ver el contraste de mi piel con el objeto.

Pensaba una vez más. Antes de entrar a este hotel, apenas y lo conocía. Pero ahora, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, creo que no podré vivir sin él.

Sin dudar, llevo el largo cañón y lo introduzco en mi boca, con lágrimas en los ojos y lista para tomar mi vida y tirarla por la borda.

No me duele más. Familia, amigos, amantes, ¿quién demonios extrañaría a una persona como yo? Cuando muera, ¿Quién llorará por mí?

Coloqué el dedo índice en su lugar y cerré los ojos. Recargada en aquella pared, decidida a terminarlo todo. Decidida a no permanecer más en un mundo sin él. Lentamente, presione contra el frío, delgado y rígido metal.

**Una eternidad sin ti – Capítulo 4**

-¡Ahhhh!- Me desperté gritando de un salto al escuchar la molesta y zumbante alarma de mi despertador. Casi me caigo de la cama, si no es porque alcancé a sostenerme de una de las sábanas. Me había levantado justo un instante antes de jalar el gatillo y saber qué sucedería después.

Había algo en aquel sueño que me mantenía ahí, acostado, con los ojos abiertos y mirando el techo de la habitación. Cosas que había pasado por alto al ver esos extraños sueños. Una, yo siempre soy el protagonista. Y dos, él, siempre está ahí conmigo.

Como puedo me levanto y me arrastro a la ducha llevando lo necesario conmigo. Aun es temprano, por lo que no me vendría mal llenar la tina y relajarme un poco, siento un poco tensos mis hombros.

Los mosaicos que adornan las cuatro paredes del baño parecen más brillantes y limpios que de costumbre. Reflejando la poca luz que entra por la ventana, se vuelven aun más blancos y me dan una extraña sensación de paz. Giro de un solo movimiento ambas llaves de agua, esperando que la tina se llene lo más rápido posible, y mientras aguardo, me miro en el espejo.

Aquel rostro no era el de todos los días, hoy estaba particularmente más cansado. El color violeta de mis ojeras se había intensificado en las últimas horas. Levanto los rebeldes cabellos que caen sobre mi frente y, para mi sorpresa, veo un pequeño endurecimiento color café. ¿Una cicatriz? Sí, aunque no recuerdo muy bien donde me lo hice, aunque claro, eso es ahora lo que menos importa.

Levanto la mano y con la yema de mis dedos índice y medio toco el frio espejo, como si tratara de hundirme en él y viajar a un mundo sin pesares. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a la chica que vi hoy en mis sueños, es en estos momentos cuando no ves otra solución, aunque mi problema fuera mil veces menor que el de ella. Despego los dedos de mi reflejo y toco suavemente mis resecos labios rosados. Justo un día antes, habían sentido algo que nunca antes habían sentido, y por alguna razón, me pareció bastante familiar aquel beso.

Justo cuando mis ojos amenazaban con romper una vez más en llanto, el agua golpeando el suelo me regresó a la realidad. Corrí y cerré las llaves, toqué la superficie del agua. La temperatura era perfecta.

Antes que nada, me quité el pijama y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo ni siquiera habérmela puesto y no tenía ganas de ponerme a recordar, solo quería que el agua mojara cada parte de mí y me ayudara a olvidar mi cansancio.

Deslicé una pierna al interior y después todo el cuerpo. El líquido excedente se derramo por los lados. Me recosté en el helado mueble de baño, y observaba hacia el techo, un minuto después cerré los ojos.

Ante mi, una imagen realista de mi muerte llegó. Vi mi cuerpo tendido a la sombra de un árbol de pétalos rosado, acorralado en la orilla de quien sabe donde con incandescentes flamas a mi alrededor, cubierto de sangre debajo de una ventana, delante del altar de una iglesia con una daga en el corazón, y muchas otras escenas irreconocibles para mí.

Con miedo abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo se había fundido ya con el agua. Me sentía dentro de un enorme lago congelado. Diminutos cristales resplandecían con un sol al fondo que no parecía iluminar lo suficiente.

Levanté los brazos para tratar de atrapar una de las miles de burbujas que provocaban mis movimientos, cuando vi una larga cicatriz en mi muñeca izquierda. Un diminuto hilo de sangre se acrecentaba y formaba una enorme columna de color rojo, tiñendo el agua y cegando la vista. Los cristales se derretían y el agua se calentaba cada vez más, quemándome la piel.

En ese momento el aliento me falto, el agua se transformo en algo parecido a la lava y comenzó a entrar a mis pulmones, sentía una enorme presión mi pecho, pero no podía cerrar los parpados, entonces me di cuenta que la sangre no solo salía de mis brazos, sino también de mis ojos.

Este era sin duda el final. No era como en los cuentos donde todo se pone negro y pacíficamente se va de este mundo. Dolía. Trataba de moverme, en un intento de llegar a la superficie y volver a la vida, pero me di cuenta que esto era tal vez lo que más deseaba.

Me rendí y eliminé la tensión, dejándome caer en el infinito fondo de aquel lago. Los cristales pasaban a mi lado y rozaban mi piel, desgarrándola y dejándola a merced de la hirviente agua, pero ya no me importaba nada más que llegar al fondo y descansar ahí por siempre.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar una voz, y vi la silueta de un ángel ante mí.

"No lo hagas."

Saqué mi cabeza del agua e inhale una gran bocanada de aire. Mis respiraciones durante un minuto fueron pesadas y jadeantes. Mis ojos habían enrojecido y el piso estaba cubierto de agua. Petrificado en aquella tina de baño, abracé mis piernas y lloré una vez más.

Estaba realmente enfadado. ¿Pero qué era lo que me hacia enojar? Había algo en él que era realmente irresistible. ¿Eso me enfadaba? ¿Qué sea demasiado guapo incluso para mí? ¿Qué me haya robado mi primer beso?

No, tal vez solo trate de engañarme odiándolo a él, pero a quien realmente no reconozco es a mí mismo. No te odio a ti por haberme dado aquel beso, me odio a mi mismo por haberlo disfrutado.

Dejando todo esto a un lado, caminé a mi habitación y me preparé, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

_"He estado esperando por ti", "Mucho más tiempo del que tú crees", "Me gustas Deidara"._ Escuchaba su voz resonando en mi cabeza._  
_

Listo para enfrentarme a él, puse marcha hacia la escuela. ¿Listo para que? ¿Para reclamarle? ¿Para golpearlo? ¿Para admirarlo? Realmente no lo sabía, pero había algo en ese beso que me intrigaba. Una sensación familiar y reconfortante. No resolvería nada, hasta que se lo preguntara.

Al salir de la casa, el sol me impactó directo en los ojos obligándome a levantar las manos para cubrirlos. Pude notar una delgada línea café sobre mi muñeca.


	5. Sombras

Incluso si apresuraba el paso para llegar a la escuela, no llegaría ya a la primera clase, el incidente en la tina de baño me había retrasado demasiado, asi que no importaba si ahora me quedaba aquí unos cuantos minutos más.

Baje la mochila y la coloqué a mis pies. Me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta principal. Mi vista se había acostumbrado ya a la luminosidad, pero hacía mucho calor. Era increíble como el otoño parecía un infierno veraniego.

Levanté la mano izquierda frente a mí, a la altura de mi pecho. Veía la pálida palma de mi mano brillar como un foco bajo el sol. Debajo de ella, como espinas enrolladas, cuatro finísimas líneas se dibujaban formando figuras irregulares, como las de una pulsera mal tejida.

Toque con la yema de los dedos la más gruesa de las líneas, la única que pude notar a simple vista. Las demás apenas y eran visibles y su color era más atenuado, casi amarillento y descolorido. Ésta, sin embargo, era de un tono café muy suave, que contrastaba con el blanco de mi piel. Además, esta línea no rodeaba mi muñeca, sino que formaba una curva muy abierta junto al costado del brazo, con los bordes irregulares y de un relieve de dos milímetros.

Recorría de un lado a otro la cicatriz. Delicadamente sentía un escalofrió recorrer hasta mi hombro. Sentí una paz interior tan grande. Me sentía casi como si todo ese dolor fuera felicidad. Las borrosas y crueles imágenes de mi muerte parecían desaparecer. Todos aquellos pétalos rosados que imaginaba flotar en el cielo, se habían esfumado. Era señal de que la fuente de mis miedos era aquella marca.

Me agradaba.

Presione cada vez con más fuerza, aunque era casi imperceptible. Mientras más fuerte presionaba, mas rápido latía mi corazón, más placer sentía, más lágrimas derramaba, más sangre escurría.

Cuando me di cuenta había desgarrado una parte de la cicatriz con mis uñas y había perdido apenas unas gotas de aquel líquido rojizo. Di un suspiro y levanté mis cosas. Después de todo, aquella cicatriz me serviría para eliminar mis depresiones, asi que le reste importancia. Al menos hasta que la necesitara.

Caminé por las estrechas calles de mi vecindario. Observaba las casas y me parecían cada vez más repugnantes. Era un horrible sitio, todo en él era detestable, desde los colores grises en las paredes rotas y viejas, hasta la gente que vivía aquí, que no eran más que vagos y gente estúpida. Odiaba todo aquello.

Aquellos caminos fueron quedando atrás y entré a la zona comercial de mi pequeña ciudad. No eran más que negocios familiares que habían estado en pie por generaciones. Me agradaba pasear por aquí. Era una calle de dos sentidos, separados por una acera cubierta de pasto amarillento y cada diez metros se alzaban arboles de ramas grises que, por la primavera, estaban llenos de hojas verdes y perfumadas. Ahora, en otoño, permanecían secos pero no perdían su belleza.

Pronto, llegué al final de esa larguísima avenida. Justo donde interceptaba con la carretera estatal. Justo ahí, comenzaba el camino a la escuela, una empinada y ardiente cuesta arriba. Y, en la cima de aquella colina, se elevaba el instituto del oeste, donde la gente común y corriente pasa sus últimos años antes de incorporarse a los oficios de la ciudad. Era el inevitable final a menos que estudiaras del otro lado de la ciudad, donde los hijos de personas influyentes asistían. Era extraño, pues ambas escuelas eran exactamente iguales, pero he sabido que desde tiempos remotos han estado separadas asi. En realidad no me importaba mucho.

Con desgano inhalé todo el aire que pude y lo solté en un suspiro. Comencé a escalar aquella montaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras esperaba en la recepción de la escuela. Por momentos quise caminar hacia la enfermería para que me dieran unos cuantos vendajes para la muñeca, pero a sabiendas de que me preguntarían con qué me lo había hecho me retracté. Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo llegaron ahí.

El sonido del reloj era desesperante y combinado con el pasar de las páginas de la revista que leía la recepcionista lo hacía insoportable. Estaba hipersensible y parecía que mi oído se había agudizado, incluso escuchaba el masticar de su goma de mascar. Simplemente asqueroso.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director y un hombre alto y moreno salió de ella. Me dirigió una fulminante mirada de desprecio con sus ojos de tono marrón rojizo. Agache la vista para evitarlo.

Salió sin decir una palabra ante la mirada de la recepcionista que parecía querer conseguir su teléfono o algo parecido. Patética solterona.

La plateada cabellera del director se asomó por la misma puerta y le hizo una seña a la señora para que entrara. Conversaron con la puerta abierta.

-¿Desea algo señor director?

-Quiero que lleves estos documentos al salón número diez, tal parece que hay mucho movimiento de alumnos este semestre.

¿Salón número diez? Esa es mi clase.

-Oh, que chica tan guapa. Parece una supermodelo, seguro que viene del colegio del este.

-Sí, todos allá son excelentes alumnos.- Soltó una risotada casi inaudible pero notoria. Me imaginé su rostro sarcástico. Arrastrado. Creo saber que aprecia demasiado aquel colegio porque deseaba la plaza de director, pero la ganó alguien más capaz y él se quedo con el premio de consolación: esta escuela.

-Es una pena el caso de este otro chico. Es igual de guapo que ella.

-Sí – Dijo tristemente – Parece que sus padres se mudan a una ciudad mejor. No los culpo, pero un alumno tan prodigioso como él pudo llevarnos a la cima.

-Bien, ¿algo más señor director?

-Sólo lleva esto. Y toca la campana que ya es hora de cambiar de clase.

Me levanté de los incómodos sillones de imitación de piel. Mientras más observaba aquel lugar más decepcionante me parecía. La pequeña vitrina tenía escasos diez trofeos ganados hace casi veinte años por una misma persona, aquel hombre era el orgullo de la escuela. "Destacaba en los deportes como nadie más en la historia de la escuela", decía mi padre que había estudiado junto a él en sus años de adolescente.

Subí por las escaleras golpeando con fuerza en mis pisadas. No sabía muy bien que me pasaba, pero esperaba ver la cara de ese idiota para ajustar cuentas. La sangre comenzó a hervirme. Abrí los ojos y esbocé una sonrisa de maldad en cuanto imaginé mi puño impactándose en los huesos de su cara. Respire jadeando como un loco ante el instinto asesino. Sólo soy un hombre, no lo puedo evitar. Está en mi ADN.

Me detuve en la entrada del aula y respiré para calmarme un poco. No lo conseguí.

Desabroché los botones superiores de la camisa y me subí las mangas. En cuanto lo viera ahí, despreocupado, sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, me arrojaría sobre él y lo mataría.

La puerta se abrió y puse recta la espalda. Me tranquilicé un poco, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que alguien me viera echando espuma por la boca.

La profesora caminó y pasó a mi lado sin siquiera voltear a verme. Ella me odia y yo a ella.

Entré con furia al salón de clases y mire en dirección a ese sujeto señalando con el puño, sintiendo el fuego quemar mis entrañas.

Su asiento estaba vacío.

_**Una eternidad sin ti - Capítulo 5**_

-Deidara, Ve a tu lugar.

Escuche la gruesa voz del profesor de historia. Volteé y me pareció un poco más autoritario que de costumbre, con su cigarrillo encendido, ¿No está penado hacer eso?

Caminé arrastrando los pies y me senté en mi lugar de un sólo golpe. Me dolió pues utilicé mucha fuerza, pero había dejado en claro que no estaba de humor ese día. Todos voltearon al ver mi actitud.

Puse mi codo en el pupitre y apoye la barbilla en mi mano, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro día. Miré por la ventana y el cielo parecía muy despejado. El sol no tenia nubes que lo detuvieran, asi que el suelo debería estar ardiendo. Una pena para los que tuvieran educación física ese día.

Giré la cabeza y miré a mi lado. El asiento se encontraba justo como el día anterior, ordenado, limpio, bien acomodado. Pero esta vez no había nadie en él.

La cabeza me pesó un poco y comenzó a dolerme la muñeca. Olvidé mis cicatrices y me apoye sobre el respaldo de la mesa. Crucé los brazos y cerré los ojos. La historia no es lo mío.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo con un chirrido horrible. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo escuchó? Abrí los ojos con enojo. Esta mañana estaba de muy mal humor y esas pequeñas molestias no ayudaban mucho. La misma mujer odiosa de la recepción entró con una carpeta de papeles en la mano, no pude evitar ver su joyería de plástico y su deslavado tinte rojizo de cabello de cabello, que parecia más un rosado pálido. Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos pero había descuidado mucho su imagen.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón dejando un rastro de perfume barato. El profesor leía la carpeta con interés y puso cara de sorpresa.

-Bien muchachos, debo comunicarles que lamentablemente nuestro recién transferido compañero ya no asistirá a clases con nosotros.

Una punzada me atravesó el estómago en el momento que escuche eso. De pronto mi cicatriz quemaba y presione con mi otra mano para contener el dolor. Al menos se volvió soportable.

-Y les tengo otra noticia. Hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna a nuestra clase.-Dijo, pero apenas y lo escuche. Mi cabeza me zumbaba. – Chicos, ahora es su turno de disfrutar. – Agrego a manera de broma. Me llegaron a la mente las imágenes de mis compañeras alrededor del pelirrojo.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta con delicadeza. El profesor se sorprendió pero adivinó quien estaría detrás.

-Pase.

Lentamente se abrió aquella puerta. La luz del sol iluminaba detrás de su bien formado cuerpo, como si se tratara de un montaje como los que se ven en las revistas. Su silueta comenzó a hacerse visible conforme entraba. Era más que cierta la expresión de la recepcionista, de verdad parecía una supermodelo.

Sus cabellos ligeramente azulados caían con gracia sobre su espalda. Sus ojos, del mismo color azul, eran serenos y muy bellos. Su piel parecía tan suave y sus pequeños labios cerrados, eran pequeños y rosados. Un delicado brillo relucía debajo de su boca, era una pequeña perforación.

Recorrió la clase entera con la mirada, ante los ojos abiertos de todos los chicos y la envidia de las chicas. " ¿Quién tendría oportunidad contra semejante belleza?" era lo que seguro se preguntaban.

Caminó grácilmente por entre los pupitres y se sentó a mi lado. Las miradas de rencor de mis compañeros me atravesaron desde todos los ángulos.

El profesor continúo con su monólogo.

Sin girar la cabeza, me miró. No me molestaba pero no es que estuviera del mejor humor. Traté de poner la mejor cara que pude y noté como sus cejas se juntaban en gesto enojado.

Mejor será ignorarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y seguía sin acostumbrarme a esta chica. En poco tiempo demostró ser una estudiante ejemplar. Después de la primera semana era ya la número uno en los estudios y los deportes.

Y su mirada hacia mí no había cambiado ni un poco.

Era viernes tal vez, ya no recordaba la fecha con exactitud. Mis sentimientos de venganza se habían apagado por la fuerza. La cicatriz poco a poco me dolía más y más. Las pesadillas habían cesado, pero aun asi me era imposible dormir. El apetito me abandono rápidamente. Me sentía mal, y no podía hacer nada para curarme, pues no sabía lo que me sucedía.

Caminaba con la mochila en el hombro rumbo a la biblioteca. Hoy estaba particularmente más pesada. Era el día incorrecto para necesitar un libro de biología, pero que más me quedaba, esa maestra era insoportable cuando no hacías sus tareas. A veces tenía ganas de estirar esas rubias coletas suyas y arrancarle la cabeza, pero seguro me arrepentiría después, como dicen por ahí, "hierba mala nunca muere", me seguiría atormentando después de su muerte.

Revisé los estantes en busca del texto. Lo encontré, el lomo verde con las palabras "Enciclopedia de la biología IV" impresas en él. Una etiqueta color rosado indicaba que ese libro no me lo podría llevar a casa, asi que tenía que hacer tarea aquí. Ahora es cuando lamento no tener internet y buscar la información ahí. Era esta la razón de que yo fuera la única persona en la biblioteca, el único anormal de la escuela.

Lo saqué con cuidado.

Un libro llamó mi atención inmediatamente. Era de un color crema muy suave, casi parecía blanco. Las cubiertas eran duras y no tenían nada en ellas, asi que ignoraba de qué trataría. Tal vez una novela, o un libro antiguo, al menos eso aparentaba.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no tenía las etiquetas de la biblioteca escolar. Lo abrí y en la primera página, donde debería estar el sello de la escuela, había una amarillenta página vacía.

Lo tomé y me dirigí a la mesa más escondida que había. Dejando a un lado mi mochila y el libro de biología. Puse frente a mí el rústico libro color hueso, y lo comencé a hojear.

Parecía uno de esos libros antiguos escritos con pluma y tintero. Las hojas estaban llenas de letras, ni siquiera tenían un margen como los libros en la actualidad.

Las pocas ilustraciones parecían relatar paso a paso alguna clase de ritual. Las letras eran de alguna lengua extraña, pues no lograba comprender nada. Pero me parecía todo demasiado familiar.

Ahí estaba todo. La espada, el cerezo, la daga, la iglesia. Conforme avanzaba las páginas se hacían menos entendibles, el color amarillento se fundía con una especie de tinta roja. ¿Sangre?

Con terror cambiaba de hoja en hoja, hasta que llegué al final del libro. La imagen vivida de un demonio apareció ante mí. Sus largas y gruesas garras de las manos estaban enterradas en el vientre de un inocente niño mientras con sus enormes alas se elevaba al cielo estrellado. Sus filosos cuernos apuntaban directo a la luna, y el fulgor de sus pequeños ojos color carmesí parecía mirarme con malicia.

-Joven, es hora de cerrar. – Interrumpió una voz mis enredados pensamientos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué me parecía tan aterrador? ¿Por qué parecía que quisiera salir del libro y matarme?

No imaginaba mi expresión en ese momento. Tomé el pesado libro y lo metí en mi mochila. Di un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared, marcaba las seis treinta. Salí corriendo de ahí evitando la mirada de la bibliotecaria y dejando atrás el libro de biología. Más me interesaba traducir aquel extraño libro.

El cielo rojo me indicaba que la noche se acercaba. La puesta del sol justo a mi espalda, era hermosa, pero estaba demasiado aterrado como para admirarla. Mi sombra se alargaba y tocaba el fondo de la colina. La calle de pronto se me hizo muy prolongada y sentía que por más que caminaba no llegaba a ningún lugar. Sería sólo mi imaginación.

Un extraño sonido salió de no sé dónde. Volteé e inspeccioné con la mirada cada rincón de la colina. Estaba desierta. El silencio reinó por un largo minuto mientras trataba de buscar alguna clase de maleante. En estas calles, a estas horas, eran muy comunes los asaltos.

Reanudé mi caminata y el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Una luz pareció atravesar delante de mis ojos. Los cerré por instinto y al terminar el parpadeo, algo inesperado sucedió.

Las calles se pusieron negras de repente, como cuando la tinta se derrama sobre algún documento y lo torna completamente oscuro. No era comparable a la noche, Era algo mucho más oscuro y siniestro. Levanté la mirada y el cielo era completamente gris, un gris oscuro, un gris sin vida.

Un círculo perfecto de color blanco estaba dibujado un metro en torno a mí. Era una luz cálida, una luz que me dejaba ver sólo mi cuerpo.

Unos lentos pasos se acercaron desde la penumbra. Traté de moverme, pero me fue imposible, mi cuerpo no respondía. Una sombra fue apenas distinguible. Una larga capa de color negro arrastraba por el suelo y dos pies se posaron a cinco centímetros de la luz.

Dos colmillos plateados relucieron desde las sombras.


	6. Miedos

Aelita-Cullen is here!

OMG. Que emoción.

Aquí, les dejo el sexto capítulo de ''UEST'' posteado por mi y escrito por mi danna, Kiranuto. Que les manda un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Danna te amo mucho y me encanta como escribes! Y no dejare de repetirlo nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca! :D

Pasen por mi cuenta:

.net/~AelitaCullen

Saludos!

•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni le pertenecerán a nadie. No sueñen.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2.429

**Pareja:** SasoDei

**Advertencia en este capítulo:** ¿Violencia?

•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•

**Una ****Eternidad ****Sin ****Ti**

En el momento en que comprendí que mi vida corría peligro, el frío miedo que acosaba mi espalda se convirtió en una ardiente sensación que recorría mis venas. Mi corazón martillaba como el aletear de las avispas y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La adrenalina corría por todo mí ser.

Pero ahí seguía, con el cuerpo pegado firmemente al suelo. A pesar de que mi instinto me indicaba que huyera, mi mente llena de curiosidad se aferraba al misterio. Quería saber qué clase de fuerza me acosaba en este momento.

El sonido de sus pasos, lentos y acompasados, chocaba con las paredes oscuras y formaba un eco aterrador, aun después de que detuvo su caminata. Sus ropas, confeccionadas de alguna tela gruesa, colgaban por todo su cuerpo cayendo con pesadez, casi arrastrando por los suelos.

Poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a verse más nítido. Distinguía las formas y me di cuenta que seguíamos en la colina. Las casas construidas en las orillas de la pendiente seguían ahí, pero nada se movía. Nada excepto él.

Sus cabellos encendidos se elevaban al cielo en forma de gruesos y perfectos mechones en forma de punta, de un matiz casi anaranjado.

Seis círculos concéntricos me perforaban cuando dirigió la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos contenían todo el espectro de la escala de grises, desde el blanco en el borde hasta el negro justo al centro de sus pupilas.

Esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando una perfecta dentadura perlada. Me di cuenta que los colmillos plateados eran dos puntas metálicas que sobresalían de su labio inferior.

Su semblante mostraba cierto aire de arrogancia. Su mentón elevado lo obligaba a estirar el cuello hacia atrás, mostrando parte de su piel perfecta. Su mirada entrecerrada y sus ojos viendo hacia abajo, con superioridad.

Fue fácil sentirme pequeño e indefenso ante tal personalidad. En cualquier momento saltaría sobre mí y me desgarraría con la fuerza del impacto. Su postura completamente recta hacía notar la dureza de sus músculos. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza. Casi alcanzaba a notar como sus venas sobresalían.

Mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a quemarme. Aun más que el instinto de supervivencia. Un aire susurrante cruzo por el lugar, silbando ente nosotros.

Parpadeé, y desperté fuera de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a mi, se elevaba un gigantesco portón oscuro. Dos paneles de acero negro descansaban en dos delgadas torres de ladrillo. En la punta de cada una se encontraba una destartalada lámpara con forma de dragón. El tallado en cada una de las puertas era ciertamente encantador, parecía un rosal enredándose complicadamente alrededor de un gran orbe que parecía ser el sol.

Donde estaba supuesta a haber una cerradura, había solo un agujero y una cadena con el candado oxidado. Fácilmente se podía violar la entrada con una roca pequeña.

Una extensa muralla se extendía en ambos lados de las puertas, unos veinte metros más allá alcanzaban su límite y giraban para resguardar la casa. Como una fortaleza impenetrable.

A mi espalda, grandes arboles secos de color negro daban un aspecto muy tétrico al lugar. El camino de arena blanca que comenzaba en las puertas llegaba a la orilla de aquel bosque y se perdía, internándose en un laberinto de troncos y ramas secas. Los arboles formaban un círculo perfecto alrededor de la casa.

Espesas nubes de color gris cubrían los cielos y el sol apenas se alcanzaba a filtrar entre ellas. Una parvada de cuervos completamente negros salió de entre los arboles haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Sin una salida aparente, me aventuré a entrar a la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vestía aun mi uniforme escolar. Últimamente tenía varias lagunas mentales y esta vez no era la excepción. Mi mochila había desaparecido de mi brazo y solo traía conmigo el antiguo libro color hueso. Por alguna razón me ardían los ojos y mi cuerpo temblaba.

Empujé la puerta izquierda y el candado hizo un ruido al golpear el suelo. No era muy seguro que digamos. La puerta hizo un estridente rechinido antes de llegar a su límite de apertura.

Ante mis ojos, se extendía un enorme jardín de hierbas muertas. El pasto amarillento no había sido cortado tal vez en años, por lo que cubría al menos un metro de altura.

Detrás de los matorrales, el montón de hojas y las ramas secas, había una mansión de dos pisos de alto. Las paredes de madera estaban pintadas de un apacible color blanco. La entrada estaba decorada con columnas de color azul cielo, sosteniendo un pequeño tejado en toda la fachada.

Me acerqué con cuidado, esquivando las rocas y calculando cada paso que daba a ciegas entre las hierbas.

Giré el picaporte dorado y abrí lentamente la puerta.

El espacioso interior de la casa era muy diferente al exterior. Di un portazo y miles de palomas salieron de no se dónde, escapando por el enorme agujero en el techo, la habitación de arriba debería estar completamente destrozada.

Un deprimente color negro cubría cada una de las paredes. Decenas de vigas y trozos de madera estaban regadas por el suelo. Sobre los destruidos muebles había una espesa capa de polvo. Carbonizados trozos de finas cortinas y destartaladas alfombras de diseños europeos daban un aspecto bastante miserable a la mansión. ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?

Caminé hacia la primera habitación a la derecha del gran salón recibidor. En cada una de las cuatro paredes había por lo menos cinco pedestales, sobre los cuales descansaban estatuas de un finísimo mármol. Algunas de ellas aun conservaban su forma, mostrando la viva imagen de hombres y mujeres de perfecto perfil. Sus rasgos delicadamente definidos estaban tallados de una manera que los hacia parecer que cobrarían vida de un momento a otro. Unas no eran tan afortunadas y habían sido manchadas o rotas con el paso del tiempo. Recorrí con mis dedos la línea en la nariz de uno de ellos.

-¿Deidara? – Sonó una dulce voz haciendo eco en la vacía y enorme habitación. Volteé a todos lados buscando el origen de ella. Un cuadro en la pared opuesta a la ventana me llamó la atención.

Era un paisaje común y corriente. Un caudaloso rio cruzaba a las orillas de una ciudad de campo. Un pequeño puente de madera permitía cruzar al otro lado donde las personas parecían sembrar algo. Casi escuchaba el sonido del agua.

Me quede ahí, embobado con los colores por un largo rato.

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad? – Dijo la voz de antes despertándome de aquella ilusión. Esta vez no miré pues no encontraría nada. Salí caminando por donde llegué.

Recorrí una vez más el gran recibidor. La luminosidad del sol ya cruzaba por los largos ventanales con cristales rotos. Las protecciones de hierro con bizarras formas proyectaban su sombra en el suelo dando un aspecto un poco más agradable. Al menos un poco más que antes.

Entré en otra de las puertas, Ésta estaba hecha de una madera muy fina y resistente. Con el paso de los años no había sido ni quemada ni consumida por los insectos. Giré la ennegrecida perilla y entré a un lugar realmente espectacular.

Dos altísimos libreros reposaban sobre las paredes a los lados y, en el lado contrario a la entrada, la pared estaba completamente hecha de cristal. Extrañamente estaba intacto y el sol al cruzar por ella se dispersaba en los colores del arcoíris.

Un cómodo sofá estaba dirigido a la ventana, tiempo atrás probablemente se podría haber visto el verde follaje de los arboles y las aves pasando al horizonte. Pero ahora, la deprimente escena del jardín desolado no encajaba en esta gran biblioteca.

A un lado de aquel mueble se sostenía un telescopio de color negro. Sin duda las estrellas deben verse realmente hermosas desde aquí. Al otro lado, apilados en una pequeña mesa estaban un cuaderno de anotaciones astronómicas y un libro si etiquetar.

Tome el libro y era una novela escrita a mano. No reconocí el titulo a simple vista. Comencé a hojearlo.

Del centro de él cayeron tres fotografías.

La primera mostraba una hermosa mujer de al menos diecinueve años de edad. Su cabello ligeramente azulado estaba decorado con una sutil rosa blanca y me recordaba vagamente a Konan, la chica nueva de la escuela, pero no pude saberlo pues mostraba la parte trasera de su cabello mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba a un chico de cabello naranja.

La segunda fotografía, tomada en colores sepia, como las fotografías antiguas, era la silueta de dos hombres dando la espalda en la lejanía. Uno estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol de cerezo y el otro descansaba a los pies de su compañero. La fotografía tenía en una esquina la fecha "1846".

Miré la tercera fotografía. El chico al fondo sonreía casi forzadamente mientras miraba a la cámara. En sus mejillas parecía haber un poco de rubor, pero era sólo mi imaginación. Sus cabellos estaban tan incendiados como siempre, con su aspecto despeinado y elegante. Una persona se recargaba sobre su hombro, lo abrazaba con demasiado cariño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mostrando un tierno y líquido color azulado.

Fácilmente reconocí mi sonrisa en aquella chica.

-¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo? - Dijo una cálida voz infantil sonando en cada rincón de la gran biblioteca seguida de una angelical risita. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, viendo los enormes cuadros enmarcados en color dorado.

Escapé de esa habitación ante la desesperación que me provocaba esa risa. No soportaba el eco en mi cabeza.

Subí las escaleras en la búsqueda de pistas sobre donde estaba o algún teléfono. Si no, por lo menos podría tener una vista elevada y saber que tan profundo era el bosque.

Eran por lo menos veinte escalones con una alfombra roja cubriéndolos. En lo alto de ellas había un largo pasillo que llevaba a ambos extremos de la casa. Probablemente estaba tapizado de puertas que conducían a las habitaciones igual de lujosas que el resto de la casa.

Giré a la izquierda y vi que el enorme agujero en el techo era un derrumbe de esta parte de la casa. Por lo menos cuatro cuartos se habían perdido y sus restos descansaban en el piso de abajo.

Volteé a la derecha y al fondo, donde terminaba el largo camino, había dos puertas cerradas en los lados. Una enfrente de otra.

Caminé con miedo. El ruido de cada paso rebotaba en las estrechas paredes y hacia sonar toda la casa. ¿Acaso la mansión estaba diseñada para amplificar cada sonido?

Elegí una puerta al azar: la derecha. Tragué un poco de saliva y toque mi frente, seque unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me puso rígido. Tomé la perilla con una mano y la otra la apreté fuertemente en un puño. Lentamente empujé la puerta.

La poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo revelaba formas casi irreconocibles. Alcancé a distinguir un ropero blanco en la esquina más lejana a la puerta y una mesa a su lado haciendo juego. Una enorme cama con cobertores color rojo que colgaban hasta el suelo terminando en miles de hilos color dorado estaba a mi derecha, junto a la pared. Una lámpara vieja descansaba sobre un pequeño buró y cinco esponjosas almohadas daban un toque más normal a la habitación.

Gruesos libros de al menos ochocientas páginas cada uno estaban perfectamente acomodados en un librero a la izquierda mientras un sofá miraba por la ventana al fondo de la habitación. Parecía una versión miniatura de la biblioteca de abajo.

-Oh, Danna… - Gimoteó una voz de mujer. Era una voz sin aliento, casi como un suspiro. –Oh-Danna… -Dijo la voz una vez más, en esta ocasión un poco más alto y certero. Casi parecía que rogaba.

Comenzaron los sollozos. La voz repetía "Danna" a cada instante, entre gemido y gemido. Casi podía escuchar el borboteo de las lágrimas al salir. Se escuchaba tan desolada, tan solitaria, tan vacía.

Sentí una presión dentro de mi cabeza y me tire al suelo. Los sonidos llegaban mucho más fuertes a mi cabeza y perforaban como miles de cuchillos. Me cubrí los oídos y grite lo más fuerte que pude para callar esos ruidos. No lo conseguí.

Un grito de éxtasis salió de las sombras. Un viento recorrió la habitación y levantó todo el polvo del suelo. El grito se repitió, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-¡Te amo! - Fue lo que se escuchó.

Escapé gateando de aquella habitación. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y los ruidos se apagaron, como cuando se detiene repentinamente una aspiradora.

Recuperé el aliento. Suspiré cansado. El agotamiento mental de ese cuarto fue demasiado. Me dolía la cabeza. Me temblaban las manos. Me tomé un largo minuto para calmarme, y abrí la ultima puerta.

Esta habitación estaba completamente oscura. La única iluminación era una diminuta vela casi por terminarse asentada sobre un candelabro de aluminio, al centro de una mesa perfectamente cuadrada. Tenía dos sillas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Una de ellas estaba ocupada.

Sostenía una fotografía en sus manos. Sus cabellos caían tristemente sobre su mirada y me impedían ver su expresión. Solo alcanzaba a ver como se mordía amargamente el labio inferior, en una muestra de completo dolor.

Algo como un cristal cayó sobre la fotografía y la vela se apagó.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi espalda. Mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca sin poder exhalar ni un miserable grito. Lagrimeé un poco y se me fueron lentamente las fuerzas. Primero fueron mis piernas, luego mis brazos, y pronto sentí como todo mi cuerpo se entumecía.

Caí pesadamente al suelo, sobre mi costado izquierdo, en un enorme charco de sangre. Rápidamente se manchó toda mi ropa y el líquido recorrió mis cabellos cuesta arriba y me mancho la cara, o tal vez salía de mi boca y cubrió enteramente mi rostro, no estaba muy seguro.

Tenía miedo. ¿Hasta aquí llegaba todo?

Pude escuchar su risa maléfica. Justo antes de volver a cerrar cobardemente los ojos.


	7. Misterio

n.n Hola, aqui Kiranuto. Pues me he robado el formatito de Dei-chan.

Y tambien estoy feliz, hoy Dei-chan y yo cumplimos ya medio año juntos :D, te amo y te dedico este capitulito.

Alex&Aela, Light&L, Sasori&Deidara, Kiranuto&AelitaCullen

•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, asi que son de él y de nadie más. u_u

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2156

**Pareja:** SasoDei

**Advertencia en este capítulo:** Un personaje llorón y un cameo de otra serie D:

•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•

_**Una eternidad sin ti: Capitulo 7**_

Desperté.

Sentía un extraño calor caminando en la superficie de mi piel. Era como una corriente eléctrica pasando por entre mis vellos erizando mi piel por completo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si el hielo hubiera perforado profundamente mi cuerpo y ahora estuviera helando mis huesos. El fuego calcinaba mi fachada, el hielo congelaba mi interior.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sentía la textura rasposa y pesada de una sabana. Una sensación que no reconocí. Mis pies estaban desnudos y la cama estaba especialmente dura, nada confortable. El molesto sonido de las lámparas perforaba en mis oídos y me desesperaba a tal grado de apretar los dientes y rechinarlos para callar aquel otro ruido. Me sentía muy sensible en ese momento.

Incluso con todas esas raras sensaciones no deseaba levantarme. No quería mirar al mundo real, simplemente, no quería que mi vida se complicara. No entendía nada de lo sucedido en todas las semanas anteriores, sólo me limitaba a buscarle y fingir que sabía lo que pasaba. Pero sólo he buscado en vano. Ni siquiera sé quién es, ni siquiera sé que busca conmigo, ni siquiera sé por qué trato de encontrarlo… Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Ya no sentía la viscosa consistencia de la sangre manchando mis cabellos, por lo que deduje que me habían movido mientras estaba inconsciente. Para mí era igual, en primer lugar, no supe ni como llegué a aquella extraña mansión. Ni por qué.

El olor a cigarrillos se combinaba con la penetrante esencia del cloro en las almohadas. El aire estaba tan viciado que me sentí mareado y repentinamente quise vomitar. Era una atmósfera tan indeseable. Tenía un extraño olor. ¿Sangre? ¿Medicinas? Sólo lo identifiqué como "Muerte".

Dentro de mis parpados, jugaba con la oscuridad y las luces imaginarias que se formaban, como un niño que quiere darle forma a las nubes. Los colores más básicos recorrían la oscuridad en forma de manchas combinándose y haciendo tonos cada vez más complejos. Se agruparon en ambos extremos del panorama y formaron dos orbes gigantes.

Sus ojos grisáceos me miraron profundamente, una vez más. Casi escuchaba sus risotadas. Casi veía sus colmillos plateados caer en puntas hacia abajo, goteando sangre. Y su blanca dentadura mostrándose detrás de sus labios, formando una sonrisa. Una sedienta mueca, deseosa de dolor.

Las penetrantes luces brillantes en el techo me quemaron las pupilas. Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que en mi mente no estaría en paz tampoco. Instintivamente me cubrí con las manos y sentí que la piel bajo mi brazo se estiraba dándome un punzante y minúsculo dolor. No sabía con exactitud si eran cables o tubos los que tenía conectados a mí. Supuse que eran ambos.

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

Dije sin esperar una respuesta. Una dulce tonada sonaba en los pasillos de aquel hospital dándole un aire mucho más cálido. El ruido de las televisiones encendidas a lo lejos se escuchaba al mismo tiempo que la gente murmuraba. La recepcionista clamaba uno a uno los nombres en la lista de espera para entrar a un consultorio. Debe estar abarrotado aquel lugar.

Una mujer entró por la puerta color ámbar. Su impecable uniforme blanco contrastaba con el color negro de sus cabellos y, a la vez, con el color verde de sus ojos. Cargaba con ambas manos una carpeta metálica. Se sorprendió al verme despierto.

"Oh, ¿Cómo te sientes…?" Miró su carpeta inspeccionándola de arriba hacia abajo por unos segundos. "Deidara" Me lanzó una mirada amistosa. "Parece que esta vez te salvaste por muy poco. Si esa cuchilla hubiera entrado cinco centímetros más a la izquierda, ahora no estarías aquí."

¿Cuchilla? Asi que la quemazón y el dolor eran sólo eso. Sentí una presión alrededor de mi cintura y me quité las sabanas. Gruesos vendajes enrollados alrededor de mi y, aun cuando la herida era en mi espalda, una delgada y tenue mancha de sangre coloreaba el centro de la tela.

"¿En qué clase de líos estabas? Bien, no es de mi incumbencia. Este chico fue muy amable de traerte, incluso se nombró responsable de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Dale las gracias a él."

"¿Era pelirrojo y con ojos color marrón?" Dije casi con esperanzas de que él fuera. En realidad no pensaba quien más podría ser, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por mí… después de todo lo que vi en aquella mansión.

"Oh no. Era un chico alto, muy bien parecido. Su rostro estaba completamente blanco y sus ojos me parecieron rojos. Me llamó mucho la atención como se recogía el cabello negro en una coleta. Era tan guapo."

¿Cabello negro? ¿Ojos rojos? No encajaba con nadie que yo conociera. No tenía muchas ganas de meterme en problemas de nuevo, asi que dejaría este asunto de lado por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que conozca a este supuesto salvavidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los doctores aconsejaron que me quedara al menos dos noches en el edificio, sólo para observar mi progreso. Cada dos horas una enfermera entraba a la habitación, tomaba notas de la máquina a mi derecha, revisaba las múltiples conexiones de mi brazo con los instrumentos y me preguntaba cómo me sentía.

"No me duele nada" Era siempre mi respuesta.

Y asi era. No sentía nada. Sólo el perturbante y helado vacio en mi interior. Aquella sensación de ausencia. Sabía exactamente que era provocado por no saber nada. No saber ni quien me había herido, ni quien me había salvado, ni quien me había orillado a caminar entre los tétricos pasillos de la casa… o por qué.

El primer día me llevaron a la oficina de un analista. Era un hombre alto, de traje color arena y una corbata roja sobre la camisa blanca a botones. Sus cabellos color café caían grácilmente sobre su frente y su mirada llena de brillo me recordaba a un estudiante de preparatoria. Me sentía tranquilo a su lado. Tenía algo en su actitud que me inspiraba mucha confianza, mucha seguridad.

"Tu nombre es Deidara, ¿Cierto?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Bien, no creo que sepas para que estas aquí, y para serte sincero, no lo sé con mucha seguridad yo tampoco." Rio un poco casi silenciosamente.

Levantó un cuaderno negro y prosiguió con su charla: "El hombre que te trajo a este hospital es un conocido mío. Sabes, este lugar es muy caro, pero él pidió firmemente que se te dieran todas las atenciones necesarias."

"Y dígame, ¿Quién es ese hombre?"

"Pues…" Vaciló un momento. "También nos dijo que no le contáramos a usted nada sobre él. Desea presentarse personalmente el día que lo demos de alta. En fin, esto no es el asunto por el cual está aquí. Le haré unas sencillas preguntas, en parte para examinar su condición y en parte para rellenar unos datos sobre usted. Le agradecería su total cooperación." Procedió a leer las páginas repletas de preguntas de su cuaderno, anotando cuando era necesario.

El interrogatorio iba desde lo más común: nombre, dirección, teléfono, hasta preguntas del tipo: "¿Qué ha soñado usted esta noche?". Contesté sinceramente cada una de ellas y, al cabo de una hora en aquella oficina, terminamos.

"Eso es todo. Muchas gracias. Detrás de la puerta lo espera una enfermera para conducirlo a su habitación. Descanse y no dude en que cualquier petición suya será atendida al instante." Me tendió la mano por arriba del escritorio y las estrechamos fuertemente. Di media vuelta.

La puerta con una ventana decía con letras grandes "DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL".

"Por aquí" Dijo una chica rubia encaminándome por el pasillo.

Volteé y alcancé a ver una persona entrar a la oficina, un instante después la puerta se cerró tras de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Un desconocido, ¿huh?"_

Era lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento. Una persona que nada tenía que ver conmigo y que, sin embargo, se haría cargo de todos mis tratamientos.

Sospechoso.

El segundo día fue una fotocopia del anterior. Pruebas, descansos, reposo.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé acostado mirando el techo de la habitación. El acabado de yeso color blanco caía en diminutas puntas hacía abajo. La humedad desprendía pequeñas cantidades de polvo, tan fino como el talco y se regaba por el suelo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Dos personas entraron.

El director del hospital caminaba nerviosamente. Alcancé a ver una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Siempre vestido con el mismo traje amarillento y su corbata roja, siempre cargando su cuaderno de anotaciones negro. Parecía marchar como si tuviera una escopeta apuntándole en la espalda, la tensión de sus músculos era fácilmente notable. Como si tuviera miedo en su espalda tan recta.

Y asi era.

Detrás de él, un hombre fornido movía vigorosamente los brazos a sus costados mientras parecía marchar al ritmo del reloj en la pared. Sus amplios hombros se ensanchaban y formaban casi un rectángulo perfecto. Debajo de aquel finísimo traje color negro ocultaba su bien torneado cuerpo. Su mirada era alta y su mentón hacía una "V", dándole un aspecto bastante rudo… y peligroso.

Sus cabellos se elevaban al cielo en puntas de color azulado.

Al pasar frente a mí, me dedico una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y afilados.

Se sentó en el sillón en la esquina de la habitación, y el director se puso al frente de mi cama.

Observó la carpeta colgada, mirando mi estado actual, aunque en realidad quería apresurarse y alejarse de ese hombre. Dejarme solo con él y huir. Dejarme a su merced.

-Todo parece en orden. Permítame presentarle a mi colega…

-Kisame- Interrumpió. En un instante estaba a un lado de mi cama, tendiéndome cordialmente la mano.-Es un gusto conocerlo, Deidara.

Esbozó una sonrisa y me pregunté que estaría pensando. Entornó los ojos y fijó la mirada en mi rostro, como examinándolo. Giró la cabeza hacía el asustado director que, al instante siguiente, ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-No estés tan tenso, no te voy a comer. - Rio para sí mismo. Se sentó junto a mi.– No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?

No respondí.

-No te culpo, en tu situación también me pondría a la defensiva. Vayamos al punto. El hombre que te salvó es mi compañero desde hace mucho tiempo. No te podría decir ahora mismo los detalles, pero sin duda es muy extraño. Él suele ser solitario y callado, además de que no muestra interés en absolutamente nada, pero, en cuanto te vio herido te trajo personalmente aquí.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde estaba yo?

-Hey, hey, tranquilo. – Dijo con una inocente mueca, pero con sus pequeños ojos aun amenazantes. - No deberías hacer tantas preguntas, demasiada curiosidad te podría llevar a la perdición. ¿No crees? – Me dijo casi señalando mis heridas, como si supiera lo que sucedió en aquella mansión.

Miró por la ventana, en la puesta de sol que se veía. Parecía melancólico, pero debió ser sólo mi imaginación. Cuando lo vi detenidamente, pude notar ciertos rasgos más humanos que antes, rasgos que tal vez lo hacían menos terrorífico. Su boca grande, la mayoría del tiempo con una sonrisa, apretando los dientes pero sin estar tenso. Sus ojos rasgados, las pupilas pequeñas y casi siendo solo una línea vertical. Sus manos fuertes, su cabello liso, revoltoso, contrastando con la elegancia de sus ropas.

Golpeó las palmas con sus muslos y se levantó de la cama. Dio un suspiro.

-Bien, es hora de marcharme.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién te envió? ¿Quién es él?

-Ya lo conocerás. Su nombre es Itachi.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Salió con paso lento, y antes de que se cerrara, alcancé a escucharlo diciendo:

_-Suerte _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien pude haberme ido la noche anterior, el doctor insistió en que pasara una noche más en aquel hospital. Poco a poco me acostumbré al lugar, asi que accedí.

Dieron las diez de la mañana del tercer día. Tras un poco de papeleo, el nervioso director estaba contento de que por fin me fuera. Tal vez ese "Itachi" no era tan buena persona, después de todo.

Me ofrecieron un taxi, pero decidí caminar. En realidad no les importaba mucho.

Anduve rondando en la sala de espera unos momentos, hasta que me di cuenta que ese hombre jamás mostraría su rostro, sin embargo, al caminar hacia la salida, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Me quede inmóvil por tal vez un minuto, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero rápidamente recobre la conciencia. Arrugué la frente y junte mis cejas, entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios casi rechinando los dientes. Cerré mis puños y braceé casi automáticamente mientras daba pasos firmes.

Caminé a su lado y su rostro permanecía inmutable, su mirada ausente y despreocupada.

Seguí caminando unos cien metros, sin esperar que me siguiera.

Volteé y pude ver su pequeña figura aun en aquel lugar. Sus cabellos rojos tan enmarañados como siempre.


	8. Impuro

Hola. Aqui el capitulo ocho de "una eternidad sin ti". Sé que tardé tres meses en actualizar pero... no sé, no sabía muy bien que escribir (Considerando que ya tenía listo este capitulo pero no me gustó, y lo volví a escribir). Trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Sin más, me despido y nos vemos el proximo 20 de Agosto (fecha aproximada).

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Todo parecía diferente ahora.

"Sasori ¿Estas prestando atención?"

"Pein-sama, mis disculpas."

Permanecía ahí, sentado en su sofá cubierto de finas telas. Bebiendo de una copa de vino de tono completamente rojizo. No había cambiado en nada. Su piel permanecía intacta a pesar de tanto tiempo.

Siempre acompañado de su presa. De pie a un lado de la chimenea, que ardía iluminando la habitación entera. Su cabello azul caía sobre su espalda, adornado con una rosa blanca. Era su obligación quedarse ahí, esperando el mandato de su amo. Ese era el destino de las presas.

"He escuchado ciertos rumores. Se dice que ha aparecido ya en esta época."

"Tiene usted toda la razón."

"Pero, hijo. Deberías estar contento. Tanto tiempo de espera. Tantas preocupaciones y noches de llanto han llegado a su fin. ¿Es que algo ha sucedido con ella?"

Sonrió maliciosamente y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Él ya lo sabía. Apreté mis colmillos controlando el impulso de lanzarme encima.

"Bueno, algo asi. He decidido dejarle en paz."

"¿Es tu decisión final?"

Dijo. Y de pronto se puso serio. Y la chica a su lado mostró un rostro de tristeza.

"Bien. Pero como sabes, nuestra existencia es un secreto que nadie debe conocer. Y la simple aparición de ella nos hace correr peligro."

"No querrá decir que…"

"Sí… ya están en camino…"

**Una eternidad sin ti – Capitulo 8**

"Oye, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo cálidas que son las personas al dormir?"

"Será que cuando duermen su sangre fluye más rápido."

"Sí… Se vuelve más suave… más apetitosa. La brisa nocturna me hace sentir tan vivo. ¿No sientes que carga consigo el embriagante sabor de la sangre?"

"Estás muy poético hoy."

"¿Te parece? Creo que es la excitación de regresar a este lugar. Un pueblo tan pequeño. Tan pocas personas. Si todas ellas desaparecieran, nadie en el mundo se enteraría. Es el lugar perfecto para un asesino."

"O alguien como nosotros."

"Tienes razón. Tienes mucha razón. Sentir sus carnes siendo cortadas bajo la enorme y afilada cuchilla… sentir el grito desgarrador de sus gargantas… sentir la sangre brotar de sus cuellos. El sabor de sus vidas, la sensación de victoria. Destrozar sus sueños, sus esperanzas. Arrebatarles su tiempo restante en la vida solo para nuestro beneficio. Personas inocentes… personas que no merecen morir, pero aun asi lo hacen ¿Por qué? Porque asi somos. Somos como parásitos, pero mucho más desarrollados. Somos el nuevo eslabón en la cadena. La pieza dominante de la nueva generación. Por miles de años viviendo en anonimato. Si ahora mismo nos enfrentaran, no nos derrotarían. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo en las sombras? ¿Por qué no revelar ahora que somos reales? ¿Por qué no hacer realidad hoy sus pesadillas?"

"Sueñas demasiado. Vamos, el sol está a punto de salir."

"Solo un momento más. Déjame admirar la ciudad entera por última vez."

"Como quieras."

Las dos sombras se alargaron con la luz del joven amanecer. Reflejándose en el delgado río carmesí que se derramaba cuesta abajo por la colina. Brotando de diez inertes cuerpos regados en el suelo.

"Esta ciudad es preciosa, Kakuzu."

Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ• Ξ •Ξ

Era ya la una de la tarde. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles llenas de gente y automóviles. No era muy común verlas asi, pero el repentino cambio de clima les obligo a hacer compras de último momento. Y las tiendas a elevar sus precios.

El cielo permaneció rojizo desde el amanecer. Entonces las nubes se reunieron cubriendo los edificios por completo. Los vientos comenzaron a enfriarse y una helada cayó, trayendo consigo una ligera capa de nieve. Un clima más apropiado para esta época, a mi parecer.

Aceleré el paso cuando las voces del gentío me molestaron.

Y sin esperarlo o desearlo… Lo vi caminar al otro lado del camino.

Y lo seguí con la mirada. Esperando que volteara y viniera hacia mí. Con lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos, listo para abrazarme y estar con… él.

Pero caminaba con la cabeza baja, con un abrigo delgado color blanco y unos guantecillos tejidos. Llevando en sus manos una arrugada bolsa de papel. Apresuraba el paso. Nervioso. Confundido.

Perseguido por dos seres extraños, cubiertos hasta el rostro con pesadas capas de color grisáceo.

"Son… ellos."

Susurré y mi aliento hizo una nube que se desvaneció en el aire en medio segundo. Justo cuando doblaron la esquina en dirección a la carretera nacional, el único escape de esta pequeña ciudad.

Los seguí a una distancia considerable. Tratando de que no me descubrieran. Pero sin duda alguna, si fueran esos dos, ya sabían que estaba detrás de ellos.

Se desviaron unos doscientos metros más adelante en un pequeño camino olvidado. Rumbo al tiradero municipal. ¿Qué buscaban en lugares tan alejados? Era obvio conociendo su forma de ser. Su forma de matar. Necesitarían un lugar donde ningún grito fuera escuchado.

Y su muerte sería toda por culpa mía.

Tenía que salvarle de una u otra forma. El instinto asesino de Hidan era casi tan grande como su obsesión por la sangre.

Tenté las cicatrices marcadas por ese demonio en mi pecho. No se detenía ni un momento a pensar en el dolor de su víctima. Al contrario, se dedicaba a hacer cada corte lo más doloroso posible. Nunca utilizaba sus colmillos, siempre con esa pesada herramienta cargada en su espalda. Lista para rebanar una a una las extremidades del inocente que se pusiera frente a él. Incluso sin sed, incluso sin necesidad. Mataba por felicidad.

Siempre frente a la mirada impasible de su compañero Kakuzu. Desinteresado en las matanzas habituales de Hidan, se dedicaba la mayoría del tiempo a pensar y enaltecer su cultura y sus riquezas. Él bien podría ser compasivo con alguien. No le importaba mucho utilizar la increíble fuerza de su especie. Mataba cuando debía, mataba por necesidad. Pero si algo era notable en él, era su excesiva avaricia. Cada objeto de valor en el mundo, cada página escrita en la sabiduría del mundo, cada conocimiento, hasta el último centavo. Él lo quería todo. Absolutamente todo. Para él, el poder venía de sus logros y no de su herencia. Tal vez un sentimiento algo más noble que el de Hidan.

"_¡¡Que Jashin-sama te perdone!!"_

Gritaron mis recuerdos junto a la viva imagen de sus ojos ardientes. Su sonrisa macabra se extendía por todo su rostro y su guadaña caía con fuerza cortando el aire frente a mí. Cortando mis ropajes. Desgarrando mi piel. Escupiendo sangre hasta su rostro.

Limpio su cara con las manos y bebió la podrida sangre que tenía. Sonrió y se burlo de mí.

"_Eres débil. Eres sólo un idiota. ¡Eres solo una creación fallida!"_

Después de todo asi eran todos los de su raza. Todos aquellos que eran asesinos por naturaleza.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Al aire se alzaban enormes montañas de basura. Este era un sitio temido por muchas personas. Un lugar plagado de leyendas urbanas. Historias de asesinatos, venganzas y violaciones habían sido ubicadas aquí miles de veces. Aunque claro, nadie podía comprobarlo pues a simple vista no era más que un tiradero.

Me oculté detrás de un destrozado mueble de madera a escuchar su conversación. Sus posiciones firmes atemorizaban al pobre rubio, quien se ocultaba tímidamente tras la bolsa de papel.

"Ábrelo."

Supe de inmediato que era lo que había dentro. Si lo que más adoraba Hidan era causar dolor físico a las personas, lo segundo que mas amaba era causarles daño emocional.

Deidara levanto la pequeña foto enmarcada. Y miró confundido los rostros de sus oponentes.

Y comenzó a llorar. Sorprendido. Sin saber la razón de que sus lagrimas reaccionaron por si solas. Se arrodilló en el suelo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Hidan sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo su larga hoz con las dos manos. Lanzó un grito al cielo. La levantó en el aire y con un firme movimiento, la bajó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al inocente chico frente a él.

Y la hoja cortó aquella blanquecina piel. Perforando limpiamente el cuerpo, partiendo su corazón en dos. Un enorme chorro de sangre negra salió de aquella herida, una sustancia espesa que se regó por el suelo con lentitud, creando un charco que manchó la suela de sus zapatos.

Una mancha con cientos de gusanos retorciéndose. Sangre podrida con un olor asqueroso y enfermizo. Sangre contaminada con mil años de sufrimiento. La sangre de un inmortal que debió morir hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás.

La sangre de un vampiro impuro como yo.

"Sasori…"


End file.
